


Crowned Jewel

by renux



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renux/pseuds/renux
Summary: Princess (y/n) of house Theodore is considered to be one of the wisest women, not only in the kingdom of Vercalone, but in the whole continent of Cardone. As the second child of King Giovanni III, she has been blessed with the teaching of wise tutors and gifted with large libraries full of books and manuscripts. Many suitors have come all the way to the kingdom of Vercalone to come visit the well known princess, and win her father’s approval for marriage. All have failed miserably, as none of them were considered to be worthy of his jewel.As she nears the age of twenty-one, her father gets nervous at the thought of her growing old without a spouse and children. King Giovanni decided to let his guard down and betroth her to Prince James of house de Barnes. The second son of King Philip II of the kingdom of Engrid, but the next in line to the throne. This is because his late brother (Prince Fridrick) was killed in a hunting accident.When the princess hears the news of the betrothal, she becomes sad. Due to the fact, that she has a secret relationship with her father’s youngest adviser, Lord IkarisMany twists and turns are about to happen. Lies and secrets will be revealed.
Relationships: Bucky BarnesxReader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crowned Jewel

\- Third Person Point of View -

Estimated Time: 1690s  
The bells have rung, it is time for supper. The young princess rushes down from the library, with another book in her hand. She makes a little stop by her room to drop her book. She then continues to run fast towards the dining room. She had to arrive before her father, the king, does. It is common knowledge in the palace that everyone must arrive before the king, no matter the setting, no matter the occasion. It is considered rude to arrive after the king, unless you were a guest in the palace. 

She arrived before her father did, but gets glared at by her mother, the queen. She greeted everyone with a soft smile and sat down to wait patiently for her father’s arrival at the table.

Her mother softly whispered to her in a firm tone, “a princess does not run.”

“I apologize, mother, but I was scared that I might arrive late,” she softly stated back to her mother. 

The queen was about to add something, but was stopped by the announcement of the king arriving. They all stood up as he entered in all his glory. 

The king wasn’t an old man, but he wasn’t a very young man too. He was around his late 40s. A few white hairs here and there, but not too much to be considered an old man. He had a few forehead wrinkles, but everyone in his age had them too. His hairline was starting to recede, but not too much that it would be obvious. The only problem was the king’s health was starting to deteriorate. The king had become sickly. Doctors theorize that he had only a few years to live, and that he wouldn’t reach the golden age of fifty. 

The king arrived at his seat at the table and sat down. Everyone else followed in sync with him. 

“My dear (y/n), how are you today?” The king asked. 

“I am fine, father,” the young princess answers. 

“I think I should be the one asking you that,” she added.

“You know the answer to that question, my dear. That is why I have arranged your marriage,” he answered back.

“I beg your pardon?!” She asked with anger obvious in her tone.

“You betrothed me to someone?!” She added with the same tone.

“Isn’t it great (y/n)? You will become a wife!” Her mother started at her with much glee.

She sighed softly and decided not to argue with her parents. Even if she’s already twenty-one, she still respected her parents and knew when to answer them. 

“May I ask who am I betrothed to?” She softly asked.

“Prince James of house de Barnes,” her father answered.

“The crowned prince of Engrid,” her youngest brother added. 

“Their kingdom is one of our greatest allies,” her mother added some more.

(Y/n) sighed and softly asked, “many suitors have asked for my hand and you have rejected them, so why now?” 

The king sighed deeply and looked at his daughter in the eye. 

“My dear, I’m nearing death,” He said painfully.

“I want to see you married and having offsprings of your own before that happens,” he added.

“I understand father,” she answered softly with sadness lingering in her tone. 

“As your mother stated before, their family and their kingdom are on good terms with us,” he answered her back.

“His father is also one of the most honorable men I have ever met, so I believe his son would be honorable too,” he added some more. 

“Alright, father” she gave him a not so obvious fake smile.

“Father, if I may ask, when will he and I be acquainted?” She asked in a respectful manner.

“In a fortnight, my dear,” he answered her back.

She simply nodded at him. 

Dinner continued like any usual evening in the palace. The king was talking about the problems in the kingdom to his oldest child and heir to his throne, prince Thor. They would both try to talk out solutions that the king would present to his advisers the next day. While the princess (y/n), her younger brother, Loki, and the queen would keep quiet and eat their dinner. The princess had some opinions and solutions of her own, but as a woman of her time, she knew she had to keep it to herself. 

Dinner was about to end when the princess asked what time was it to her handmaiden, Wanda. When she was told it was almost twenty o’clock, she asked to be excused from the table. Her father gave her a nod, letting her leave the table early. She stood up and walked to the royal garden. 

As she arrived there, she saw her secret lover, Lord Ikaris, her father’s youngest adviser. She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back tightly, carrying her a bit. He gave her a long sweet kiss on the forehead. He let her down and then held her hand as they walked around the garden in secret. 

The princess and the young lord have had secret rendezvous since she turned the age of eighteen. The princess had always felt comfortable in his company, with them only having a five-year age difference. He was the only one in the royal court who was near her age. Even her elder brother was older than him. Though he was young, he had connections. His late father was the former hand of the king. Therefore when his father died, he was granted a seat in the royal court at age 20. Though the prince and him had already known each other before that.

“It’s already late, you really waited for me?” She asked softly at him while looking at the ground, trying to find the perfect time to tell him about the betrothal. 

“Of course, I wanted to see my princess before I lay my head and sleep,” he stated as he smiled at her.

She blushed heavily and kept quiet.

“Hey, look at me,” he said to her as he looked into her eyes. 

She tried not to look into his eyes but failed miserably. Her hands begin to sweat out of nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” He asked while stroking her hand to calm her down.

“My father, he has betrothed me to prince James of Engrid,” she softly said while tears started to form in her eyes.

He started to become angry but has decided to keep quiet about it. 

“I do not want to marry him, it is you that I want,” she added more as she pulls him into a tight hug.

He stroked her back and let her cry. He kissed her head softly to calm her down a bit.

“I know, princess...but we cannot do anything if the king has decided so,” he said softly.

“What can we do?” She softly said in between the tears.

“I do not know, but I will find a way,” he answered her.

“In the meantime, we shall continue our little meet-ups here, betrothed or not,” he added.

She began to let go of him and gave him a little smile.

“Let’s not talk about such negativity...let’s talk about the positive aspects of our lives,” she stated while smiling such more

He gave her a little nod as they continued to walk around the garden. They talked about their day and what had happened. She told him about her little sneaky adventures to the restricted parts of the castle. She also talked about a new book she discovered in their library which was all about the mythological gods of the far country of Greece. He told her about the daily problems in the kingdom and how their economy has decreased compared to last year’s records. She then told him her opinions and ideas that she kept quiet about during dinner when her brother and father had the same conversation. 

They continued to talk some more until she began to feel sleepy. They softly said their goodbyes. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, knowing that she only wanted to receive her first kiss at her wedding. She too gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him softly. He hugged her back and smiled widely. They both let each other go and said their final farewells. She ran back to the palace and sneaked inside with the help of her handmaiden. He sneaked out of the garden and into his own household.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story i wrote


End file.
